The Feed
by 21angle
Summary: Two unsuspected people help Caroline through the hardest time of her life.


**Prompt:** Two unsuspected people help Caroline through the hardest time of her life.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the prompt.

**A/N:** I was thinking of making a sequel for this of what happens a few weeks after the events that happen. Comment if you want that.

* * *

**The Feed**

Caroline sighed as she sat on his bed room floor tears falling down her cheeks slowly. She didn't want to feel like this anymore, didn't want to be like this anymore. She knew he was the only guy who could help her, the only one who could resolve her problems. She wanted him to fix her, ease the ache residing in her non-beating heart, the only one who could make her whole again. Caroline knew his lover just might kill her for this, but she knew if he turned her down she'd welcome death because she simply couldn't take the feelings that ran through her veins. The guilt, the shame, the loneliness; it was too much and it all came far too fast- she wanted it gone. If he couldn't fix her, she wanted it over. She wanted it all to be done.

"What are you doing here Blondie?" She heard his silky voice ask from the bed room door. She hadn't heard them enter as she was too consumed in her suicidal thoughts, her senses to blinded by her never ending guilt and tears.

"Yes, just what are you doing here?" She heard the snarky version of the voice she had heard since she was a young girl.

She raised her head weakly to look at them; they were beautiful. Him with his rough yet groomed raven black locks, his chiseled jaw and sculpted chest that seemed almost fictional. His lean body and muscular thighs, arms and chest; the sexy smirk that made girls immediately drop their panties but also made you want to smack him silly. To his eyes that made you feel almost hypnotized, made you want to cater to his every command- no compulsion necessary.

Then there was her- so perfect in every way possible; you simply couldn't tear your eyes away from the beauty that she had. She was the top of the food chain and your worst nightmare. She was one of the most powerful and successful woman Caroline had ever known and most likely would ever know. Caroline envied her in every way that counted; how she carried herself with strength, power and grace. She wished she could have such confidence such skill; she could only dream of having self esteem that allowed you to do whatever you please and not give a damn what people thought about it because you simply didn't care. She loved her body and made sure whoever her flavor of the week was recognized that it was a work of art; she made sure they worship it and expected nothing less- and she received nothing less. Caroline knew she wasn't ugly but next to her she couldn't help but feel less of herself. This woman had naturally long brown curls that cascaded down her back in an elegant yet sexy way. Her large doe brown eyes could get any straight man to do as she pleased, her dazzling charming smile, her wit and charm. Her tan stomach and gorgeous legs that went on for miles. Not to mention what she was capable of. She. Is. Danger.

"I want…no I need your help." Caroline whispered returning her gaze to her fingers that were busy toying with her sun ring- the key to the end if all else failed.

The two powerful beings exchanged glances and the goddess answered first, "And why would you possibly need our help?"

Caroline began to sob once more shocking the vampires as they had never seen her so…distraught and weak- not even in her darkest periods. "I just want it over," She started causing their eyes to widen. "I can't take it anymore, I don't want to see the way everyone looks at me, to hear their conversations about me." She sobbed helplessly.

The woman rolled her eyes bored, "Aww I'm sorry, are the little girls at school bothering you?" She asked sarcastically. Her lover on the other hand could see something was seriously and obviously wrong. He gave his lover a quick look before casting his gaze on the younger vampire, "You need to be a tad bit less vague Caroline."

Caroline ignored them and began another ramble about the troubles that consumed her life, "She said I was a monster, that I'd always be a monster. That I should just do everyone a favor and just off myself. That I was no better than the serial killers out there, that I was worse because I loved it."

This enraged both vampires as they both had different ties to the blonde; they both had parts in turning the once insecure human into a fierce creature. But the sobbing form in front of them was not their childe; no this was a weakling who was crumbling a part and loosing the world as she knew it. "Who said that to you Caroline?" The woman asked as she and her partner crouched down in front of her. She could feel her fangs wanting to come out of their hiding place- they were the true proof of just how angry she was.

"They said I would have been better off not completing to transition, because all I was doing by turning was adding to the disgusting species. That I was no longer part of their world because I was a vampire- that we couldn't be friends anymore because they didn't want to be friends with a murderer. I have no one anymore." She cried helplessly.

That's when it clicked in both their minds, what other friends did she have that knew what she was? It must have been Elena and Bonnie- but they couldn't wrap their minds around the fact that the supposed trio had suddenly broken into a million pieces. That the 3 amigos were suddenly only a double and had willingly lost a member.

"Caroline, I need you to tell us who said this to you- for clarification." He explained softly though he was having a hard time with it as he wanted to go hunt down the wicked witch and his ex-lover.

"I was at home and Elena texted me to come over to her house. When I got there Bonnie, Stefan and Elena were there waiting for me." She sniffed at the vampires once again exchanged curious and worried glances.

"They told me they wanted me to stay away from them, that they couldn't just accept the fact that I was a vampire. I told them Stefan was a vampire to but they said he was the exception because he felt remorse and tried feeding on bunnies. The said awful things to me but Jeremy defended me and told them they were being hypocritical because I never asked for this." She explained in between sobs. The vampires would have felt guilty except they knew Caroline was born to be a vampire- it was her destiny and she wasn't about to let a spoiled doppelganger, a Bambi eating vampire and a judgy witch, tamper with that.

"Caroline, they don't know anything about you. They are humans even Stefan," The male vampire laughed thinking of his poor excuse of a vampire brother.

"You don't have to be ashamed of being who you are, of being a vampire- it's a gift." The elder vampire cooed softly to calm the girl's nerves; they knew she was a ticking time bomb.

"**No**, you are wrong- I. Am. A. Monster." She spoke harshly surprising the pair as she clearly thought she was a monster.

"Caroline you are a vampire now, you just have to learn the right way to be one," The sexy female vampire started. "And we're gonna teach you." The male concluded.

Caroline looked up at them with wide shocked baby blue eyes, "I don't want your help, I just wanted you for a favor," She said but before they could protest she had stood up with a determined look and flashed to the other side of the room and grabbed a stake. "I just wanted to say good bye and then ask you to end it for me since it is your blood that created me." She said speaking solely to him.

"You're not ending your life, gives us tonight and if you still want to die I'll kill you myself- just gives us tonight." He asked sweeping a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear delicately. She sighed annoyed that he wasn't cooperating but nodded none the less.

Elena was with Stefan though she had indulged briefly into his brother; had told him she loved him slept with him than dumped him on his face. Everyone had different opinions on the matter but the thing was everyone with the exception of Caroline, Jeremy and Alaric- thought that Damon had only got what was coming to him for being a dick. They simply thought he'd finally got what was coming to him. Shortly after that Katherine returned to town, believe it or not without a scheme. She wanted one thing and one thing only- Damon Salvatore. It had taken quite some time before they admitted their love for one another and healed all previous wounds. Katherine was over Stefan. Damon was over Elena. And together they were better than ever. But there had been one fight where Katherine got jealous and in the cross fire came Caroline.

Caroline had been a vampire for 4 months now and was still struggling as neither Katherine nor Damon took responsibility for her. Caroline had been in a car accident the night of the fight and was given Damon's blood to heal which pissed Katherine off and out of jealousy killed her.

She had killed 3 people by accident since then and couldn't keep down the animal blood and this was her last hope or she would kill herself... no matter what anyone else wanted.

* * *

"So what you want me to pick some camper compel him to follow me away from the other campers, feed than what?" Caroline asked.

Damon and Katherine nodded at the statement before Damon spoke, "Than we'll take it from there."

They were currently in the woods where there was a small camping trip for a 10th grade science project. Katherine and Damon wanted Caroline to experience the hunt; let her get a taste of eternity to try to sway her decision.

Caroline noticed a boy around 16 walking around the forest with a flashlight, he was close enough where he wouldn't get lost but was far enough where a human wouldn't be able to see him in the dark. She looked at Damon and Katherine who gave her assuring nods of encouragement. With that she flashed in front of him, held his shoulders with her hands and stared into his eyes to compel him before he could even utter a scream.

"You will enjoy this and won't feel any pain. You won't make too much noise or scream." She compelled him. Once he'd repeated her compulsion she felt her fangs pop out at the mouth watering smell of his blood; she felt the veins form on her face as she turned into a creature of the night. With a quick glance to her sire and his lover she arched her back, reared her head backwards before sinking her fangs into his pulse point at lightning speed. She barely had to suck as his blood just came flowingly because of her puncture.

The taste was of no other, it was better than the sweetest chocolate, better than sex, better than ecstasy. She'd never had something so grand and delicious; the taste buzzed over her tongue like an electrical current and warmed her body. She felt as if she could take on the world, and she'd do it happily if she could forever taste the delectable liquid.

"Caroline I want you to concentrate and bring your head away from his neck," She heard Katherine say behind her and it took all her strength to even try to pull herself away from the rich substance that flowed beautifully down his neck. It's all she wanted in the moment, all she craved- she had to have it. But she'd listen to Katherine anyway.

She took long deep breaths to control herself from draining the young boy dry and leisurely pulled away from his neck, blood dripping down her teeth her fangs in all their wicked glory still present. Damon smiled proudly at the vampire for her strength so far, he'd known she'd make an excellent vampire- she just needed a little guidance that's all.

"Good job, excellent," Katherine praised causing Caroline to smile a toothy grin. "Now I want you to put your mouth over the vein and drink a mouth full and pull away- but before you do I want you to take some deep breaths until the fangs are gone, ok?" She asked

Caroline groaned but closed her eyes and took slow deep breaths '_You can do this.'_ She chanted in her head.

She felt her fangs gradually retract and the veins leave her face as she once again became human in some sense. She looked at the wound but stopped herself from ripping into the flesh, "It's just dinner." She whispered to herself shocking the two vampires. "It's only blood there's more where this came from." She assured herself completely forgetting about her mentor and sire.

She latched onto the young boy's neck and sucked on the wound slowly relishing in the warm blood as it slid down her throat. 'So good.' She thought as she moaned into his neckline.

She drank slowly when she heard his pulse began to slow; in the back of her mind she recognized this from her first kill and the deputies- she had to stop. Slowly she pulled her face away from the wound even though all of her instincts wanted her to tear back into the flesh until her dropped dead then to revel in the kill. A part of her wanted to just turn it off, get the hell out of the stupid one-pony town and start massacre's all around the world.

The sound of Katherine's proud and astonished voice brought her away from her thoughts, "Wow, I'm impressed! You did great,"

Caroline smile largely at her sire and his lover and took them by surprise when she swept both of them in a bone crushing hug-literally. She buried her head in the space between Damon and Katherine's head's as they were that close; "Thank you so much." She whispered.

They glanced at each other both with matching proud smirks; Katherine wrapped her arm around Caroline's right side Damon copying her and wrapping his around her left. Together they embraced the blonde beauty; they had a feeling that the night was far from over though.

Suddenly remembering the human she had fed from Caroline quickly pulled out of the embrace ignoring the feeling of emptiness she got once she did and quickly compelled him to forget everything and to go back to his tent to sleep.

"Let's all go back to the Boarding house for a celebratory drink, shall we?" Katherine smirked. Her lover and the newbie vampire nodded in agreement and followed her when she disappeared into the night.

* * *

None of them knew how it happened really. They just wanted to help her and she was so scared and beautiful.

She had told them she'd be leaving town to try and find a place in the world. They didn't want her to leave. She'd told them there was nothing left for her in Mystic Falls. Then one thing led to another and Katherine had her pressed up against a wall kissing her hotly.

Damon was turned on and not in the slightest pissed or jealous. Caroline was shocked that Katherine kissed her and even more stunned that she was enjoying it and kissing her back.

Damon came up behind Katherine and began to kiss her neck sweetly, running his hands up and down her curves.

Katherine broke the kiss and looked over her shoulder at her other half who smirked and nodded as if reading her dirty thoughts. She smiled and pecked his lips lovingly before turning to the confused baby vampire. "We're gonna show you how a _real_ vampire behaves." She reminded her before grabbing her hand and vampire speeding upstairs to their bed room, Damon following behind.

Katherine undressed Caroline at vampire speed before throwing her on the bed and began slowly pulling her top over her head.

Damon was naked by time he got upstairs and quickly pounced on the horny blonde who was just so turned on at the moment. He kissed down her neck slowly, down her collar bone, down her legs and thighs. He settled between her thighs and propped them on his shoulders and began to kiss up her legs always just missing what she wanted most. Eventually the mouth watering aroma of her arousal was too much for him to bear and he quickly lined his mouth up to her wetness.

He held her gaze and smirked before taking on long swipe with his tongue from the entrance of her slit to the tip top of her clit. Caroline bit her lip at the glorious feeling that began to swarm over her body; her limbs were practically shaking with anticipation of what was to come. A very naked Katherine crawled up to sit beside Caroline spreading her legs as well; so both women were spread out, wet and needy.

Damon smirked at the visual and winked at them, "You both look so fucking hot," He started as he kissed both of their clits, first Caroline then Katherine's causing both of them to fist the sheets. "I need one thing before this party begins." He murmured to them before blurring off to the closet to grab a box and then he was right back in front of them as if he'd never left- the only evidence being the new addition to the bed.

He smirked at them before pulling out a large vibrating dildo; it was a least 9 inches and looked almost like life. Caroline involuntarily moaned at the sight and couldn't wait for the real thing to fill her up. The two older vampires smirked at her and she blushed.

Damon turned to lowest vibration on a massaged it against Katherine's clit while he began attacking Caroline's aching core. Both girls moaned loudly at the different feelings; different actions yet such similar reactions.

Damon thrusted the dildo inside of Katherine, just as he thrusted his own tongue inside of Caroline licking up her delicious fluids that exited her core. Once again the girls cried out loudly as they were both penetrated; Damon chuckled at their cries sending vibrations across Caroline's pussy causing her to release another high pitched wail.

Damon thrusted the vibrator faster inside of Katherine's core before turning up the vibrations slightly listening to her wail incoherent words, "Oh my God!" She cried out "Fuck me Damon!" She cried out into the bed room walls.

He sucked on Caroline's pussy lips, groaning at her sweet taste, "Time to switch it up ladies." He smirked and without warning plunged to dildo into Caroline and settling himself between Katherine's legs. He eagerly began to lap at Katherine's wet pussy like he'd done a thousand times, though her remarkably amazing taste never got old. "Fuck Katherine, you taste so good." He moaned into her heat causing her to cry out in lust.

Caroline wailed out as she could feel her release approaching quickly, "Oh Damon! Yes, Damon, more! Oh Fuck!"

Damon could feel the way both beauties quivered and quickly turned the vibrations up for Caroline and thrusted 3 fingers into Katherine taking her nub into his warm mouth and sucking…**hard**.

Caroline turned her head lazily and Katherine did the same; Damon smirked and motioned between them. His smirk widened at Caroline captured Katherine's swollen lips in a fiery kiss. Both girls cried out loudly against each other's lips as Damon found both of their G-spots. The vibrator rubbed quickly against Caroline while Damon tugged on Katherine's with his fingers. They screamed simultaneously as they both met their well awaited releases.

Damon smirked before pecking both of their lips and removing his fingers, mouth and the vibrator from the quivering vampire's cores.

* * *

Once she'd calmed down Caroline quickly sat up and began to try to get off the bed when she found herself pinned down, Damon holding her left arm, Katherine holding her right. With scared nervous blue eyes she looked up at them, "Please…please let me go." She pleaded.

The elder vampires frowned, she sounded…scared almost. Why would she be scared of them after what they had just done?

"Why are you afraid of us?" Damon asked softly holing her arm securely with one hand while his other began to stroke her cheek with that pad of his thumb.

"I just wanna…I wanna go home." She cried.

They exchanged glances as tears began to fall down her face. Something wasn't quite right with the situation.

"But why Caroline?" Katherine pushed further.

She sobbed softly, "Because when this over I'll just be on my own again. You'll convince me to stay in Mystic Falls, but then what?" Their non beating heart broke for her. "I'll be back to square one."

"At least I'll be able to cross off having a threesome with Damon Salvatore and Katherine Pierce." She added sarcastically causing both vampires to chuckle.

"We-" Damon started looking at Katherine for reassurance, who nodded as if reading his thoughts, "We will _never_ ever leave you, you'll be a _part_ of us when this is over Caroline." This caused the teary eyed blonde to snap her head to his; she looked at both of their faces, her own portraying shock.

"When this is all over, will make sure you don't kill anyone because it's what you want. You will be our responsibility, we will never leave you" Katherine added reassuringly.

"I don't wanna take away your lives, or be a burden, you're a fucking **couple** for God's sake it wouldn't be right!" She exclaimed.

Damon smiled at her cute ways and captured her lips in a small chaste kiss, "After this is won't ever just Katherine and I anymore. It will _always_ be **you**, Katherine and I. And the both of us are fine with that," He paused "We _want_ that Caroline."

Caroline sighed as an inner battle played within herself, but something told her to go with her gut; and her gut told her to take their offer, that'd it be the best decision she could possibly make. "Alright, ok." She whispered with a small nod.

Both Damon and Katherine couldn't help goofy grins from sweeping across their faces,"Yah? You'll stay and let us take care of you?" Katherine asked softly sweeping a lock of her slightly damp blonde hair away from her eyes.

Without responding Caroline instead craning her head to capture Katherine's lips in a sweet kiss that had both of them shivering involuntarily. Damon smiled at the sight and quickly latched on to Caroline's neck sucking and nipping on the creamy white flesh, placing small love bites that vanished with her super healing abilities.

They released Caroline's wrists, and Damon maneuvered them into a more…suitable position.

Soon enough Katherine was sat atop Damon's lap bouncing away at his cock, while Caroline was snuggled into his side kissing him while he played with her and tweaked her nipples.

Damon played with Caroline's slit while Katherine bounced on top of him at vampire speed, "Hmm…you're so fucking huge! Urggg!" She moaned loudly as she slammed herself down over and over, his thick cock hitting her G-spot every at every thrust. Damon thrusted his hips up to meet her bouncing to a T.

"You like that baby?" Damon smirked at Caroline as he pinched her nipples before soothing it with his tongue.

"Mmm, Damon, uggh…" Caroline moaned incoherently making Damon chuckle.

"Yah, right there…Fuck I'm-"Katherine never got to finish her sentence a she came all over Damon's cock causing him to explode inside of her as he met his own release.

They both cried out and seconds later a wanton Caroline joined them coming on Damon's long wet fingers.

Once they'd all calmed down the silence was broken by Damon first, "Don't think you're done ladies."

In the blink of an eye or in this case vampire speed, Caroline was on her hands and knees with Katherine underneath her, without warning Damon plunged into Caroline's wet heat causing her to cry out and push her hips back trying to get more of his cock into her.

Damon looked over Caroline's shoulder as he began thrusting in and out of her building up a pace, "We have to show her how good it'll be to be with us." He mouthed and Katherine arched her back to show him she'd saw him.

He gathered up Caroline's hair in his fist and tugged lightly before pushing her down to Katherine's pussy, "Eat her out." He instructed harshly.

Caroline was shocked to find his roughness was making her even wetter and sending streams of lust through her body. Damon slapped her ass and pushed her face so it was level with Katherine's core; Caroline moaned and began to lick at Katherine's core as she had seen Damon do to her.

Katherine moaned loudly and swatted Damon's hand away so she could thread her own fingers through Caroline's blonde curls. Damon gripped Caroline's hips as he began to roughly thrust into her, she moaned loudly and thrusted her hips back to try and meet his thrusts.

"Oh fuuuuuck yah! Yes! Damon! God!" Caroline screamed against Katherine's core out as he slammed into her over and over.

"Fuck; eat me up Caroline!" Katherine moaned loudly thrusting her hips to meet her mouth.

Caroline reached over to get the vibrator and held it to Katherine's clit as she licked ad sucked at her pussy.

Damon smacked her ass once more before pulling out of her and pulling her away from Katherine, this caused both female vampires to moan annoyed.

Damon sat up on his back and told them what he expected them to do, "Caroline I want you to wrap your lips around my cock baby." Caroline smirked at that and looked at his large member that was entirely wet and dripping her juices from being inside her.

"And Katherine I want you to sit on my face."

Both girls smirked at each other; Caroline boldly went with her gut and captured Katherine's swollen lips in a kiss letting her have a taste of her own juices. Katherine moaned and soon broke the kiss to crawl on top of Damon in search of the pleasure she craved.

Caroline lowered her mouth to his cock and began to lick around his head and around the sides, tracing the veins in his dick. Damon groaned as she took the head of his member into her mouth and sucked hard on it; causing pleasure to erupt all around his body. She slowly began to take more of him into her mouth causing Damon to become a quivering mess beneath her. He gripped Katherine's thighs to his mouth to keep her still as he thrusted his tongue into her over and over.

Damon was just _so_ turned on by having the hottest girl's he knew in his bed, giving him pleasure, demanding he gave them pleasure. The feel of Caroline's lips wrapped around his cock was…heaven. And the sweet nectar he'd been coaxing from Katherine's core was spectacular; her love juice was high on his ranking.

Knowing he was close he blurred them so Caroline's back was once again against his chest and her mouth was near Katherine's core. He thrusted into her for the final time that night and quickly set a pace that had Caroline screaming her head off. "Oh fuck! Yes...Yes! Damon…oh my God! Fuck me, yah just like that!"

Damon was getting even more turned on by her sounds of pleasure and knew it was time for the grand finally.

Katherine noticed his look and nodded in agreement; she turned Caroline's thrashing head to her and looked her in the eye "Bite me."

Without hesitation she bit into Katherine's thigh, her femoral artery, while plunging her fingers inside of her at vampire speed. Damon bit into Caroline's neck as he brought her higher and higher; he offered his wrist to Katherine and she gladly took it, immediately sinking her sharp fangs into his veins. All 3 bodies cried out as they thrashed and thrusted on the bed.

The moved as one and blood smeared across all their bodies as they switched; Damon biting into Katherine's wrist, while Caroline was leaned back biting into Damon's neck, while Katherine fed from Caroline's wrist.

The vampire's blood smeared together so all three bodies had handprints and smears all across of their bodies. The sight was amazingly sexy and as they all sunk their fangs into each other once more they all reached nirvana. Caroline was stars as the two elder vampires were sure they'd just tasted the fucking rainbow.

They were as one. Damon was theirs. Katherine was theirs. Caroline was theirs. They _belonged_ to each other. They _owned_ each other.

This was passion. This was love. This was hot, sweaty sex. This was dominance. This was their nature. This was normal. This was real and true. This was blood. This was the feed.


End file.
